divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
To Find a Wizard
To Find a Wizard is a plot quest in Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Quest Giver: Augustus, outside the Ministry in Aleroth. Objective Augustus asked me to find the essence of a powerful mage Behrlihn, and convince him to give me the Eye of The Patriarch. Part 1: To boldly go where Rhode has gone before :Augustus sent Rhode to look for Behrlihn before I arrived. I should try to meet with her first. She went to the Prancing Seahorse Part 2: Clue I, II, III. IV & V :I need to collect five clues that will reveal the way into Behrlihn's prison. Walkthrough Head to the Prancing Seahorse, located on Lanilor Lane. Rhode is nowhere to be found. As you enter the back hallway, a Talking Painting will engage you in conversation and give you the Seahorse Salad quest. Once you complete that quest, Thaddeus will enter the Forbidden Archive to find you. Through the conversation you learn that Rhode has not been seen since she was there, and that Behrlihn is a follower of Damian. He gives you the task to find the Five who each know something about how to locate Behrlihn's prison. Below are the quests you must complete to unravel each clue. Note: Bellegar will teleport you away after completing each clue and have you face several minions you must kill within 140 seconds. Respawning Vault Guardian Armours in the Academy: For a simple way to get more experience, search for any single clue, enter the Champion's Academy, kill the Vault Guardian Armours, exit through the pedestal, find another clue and reenter the Academy. The Level 39 Vault Guardian Armours have respawned again! Repeat this multiple times and benefit from this glitch. Clue I Complete the quest(s): #Seahorse Salad, to obtain the Anti Demon's Grip Spell from the Forbidden Archive Speak with Kelton at the Healers' House and Ricky at the Phoenix Inn to gain clues concerning Halliwell's misdeeds. Confront him upstairs at the Circle of Trust Inn by mindreading his guards to dispatch them and using the spell to open the door. Step into the pentagram and kill Halliwell to obtain Halliwell's Pendant from a spawning chest for Clue I: "Shine across the shield of truth is what the Blue Moon does." Clue II Complete the quest(s): #Murders in the Rue Lanilor (Dust to Dust stage), to gain access to the Eerie Undercroft beneath Madame Eve's Vanquish Zombie Jake and loot Zombie Jake's Ring from a spawning chest for Clue II: "Gold is what the Violet Blast craves most." Clue III Complete the quest(s): #Seahorse Salad, to obtain the Elven Alphabet book from the Forbidden Archive #Bark up the Right Tree, to be allowed entry to Crow's Nest #An Appetite For Murder, to gain access to Sir Gula's House on Lanilor Lane #Herbal Medicine, accept the quest from Heleon on Lanilor Lane to obtain the key to Gula's Archaeological Dig #Fat Chance, offered by Sir Gula, to get the key to his treasure chest Loot Gula's Book from his chest for Clue III: "The Moss Rat is the opposite of life." Clue IV Complete the quest(s): #Seahorse Salad, to obtain the Elven Alphabet book from the Forbidden Archive #Bark up the Right Tree, to accept the quest Nericon's Wrath from Nericon and to be allowed entry to Crow's Nest #Nericon's Wrath / Dead Rising (have the same objectives), while defeating the Engineer in the Source Square district Loot the Engineer's Sword from a spawning chest for Clue IV: "The Fire God resides in the snake's mind." Clue V Complete the quest(s): #Seahorse Salad, to obtain the Elven Alphabet book from the Forbidden Archive #Bark up the Right Tree, to be allowed entry to Crow's Nest #Rune Handles to gain entry to the Maxos Shrine Pass Maxos' trial to enter the room of the shrine containing two golden chests and a pedestal. Regardless of which chest you choose, the Maxos Bracelet will be inside for Clue V: "The dark mountains are covered in White Snow." Bellegar strategy Focus on the Priests/Commanders first and summon your creature. Behrlihn will be there to assist and heal you from time to time, however the priests and commanders must go down first to make the time requirement. The Academy See:Champion Academy maps Head to Source Square via the Source Square Shrine. Go back to where you fought the Engineer and enter the door on the far side. Bellegar will whisk you away again. Defeat his minions and then enter the Champion Academy. Go down the stairs in the northeast corner of the dining hall. Turn left and head across the two sets of stairs to the upper floor opposite you and pull the lever. Head downstairs and pull the lever towards the back of the room. Theofolus will appear and battle will ensue. Take the Helmet of Secrets from the chest. (Note: Equipping the helmet causes a visual effect that can honestly make you nauseous, as the helmet's description suggests. Rather than wearing it around the Academy, place it on your spell bar and only equip it when needed.) Orbs Non-spoiler version Explore the Academy and check each area marked with a flag using your helmet. Use the five clues in your inventory to get hints as to what to do. # Dormitory # Dining room balcony # Chapel # Study # Hole over dungeon Full Walkthrough Return to the dining hall and head up the stairs. Where the staircase splits, take a right and proceed down the hall to the Dormitory. Look up to your right to see the Blue Moon orb hovering near the ceiling. Put on your helmet and then pull the lever past the last bed ahead of you. Walk to the center of the room, take off your helmet, then jump onto the bed with the canopy to get to the platforms leading to the orb. Run back to the split in the stairway and head to the balcony on the other side. Put on the helmet and a ramp appears leading you to the Violet Blast orb. As you return to the balcony and step off the ramp, take off your helmet and head through the archway ahead. Take a right into the Study. Put the helmet on again and stand on the pressure plates in the following order: South-West, North-West, South-East, and North-East. The Fire orb will appear over the desk in the corner. Take off your helmet and exit the room to stroll down the hall. Notice the color of each torch. Put your helmet on and pull each lever until the torch turns the correct color. The White Snow orb will appear over the alter in the Chapel. Head back down the stairs to the dining hall at take a right at the bottom of the stairs. Put the helmet on to get through the brick wall concealing the doorway to the dungeons. As you approach the hole in the floor you will notice a series of glowing platforms. Take the helmet off to see a set of different mechanical platforms leading up to a cage holding the Moss Rat orb. Run across the boards to the locked door on the other side of the hole. Put your helmet on to access the first platform. Jump to the ledge and take the helmet off to access the regular platforms. Repeat this process at each rock ledge until you get to the orb. Now that you have all five orbs, head to the dungeon down the stairs. Use the five clue items in your inventory to get hints to which orbs you should place on which rune. If you can't be bothered to figure it out, the order is: # White Snow = Mountain rune # Moss Rat = Death # Blue Moon = Shield # Violet Blast = Gold # Fire God = Snake Enter the Antediluvian Vault. Antediluvian Vault Bellegar will greet you with yet another witty rhyme, the conclusion of which is completing To boldly go where Rhode has gone before. Focus on killing his minions, as you will not be able to hit him. Fight your way to the bottom of the vault where you find Bellegar. He makes a case for leaving Behrlihn alone again. If you follow his advice and leave Behrlihn alone he will give you Bellegar's Device. If you open the vault, something interesting happens. Whether you choose Bellegar or Behrlihn you will still get the Eye of the Patriarch as a power you can use in dragon form during the final quest, Zeppelin Escort. You will be transported to Augustus. Tell him you have the power to destroy the Black Ring. End the conversation and make a save before you tell Augustus you are ready, because the game will periodically autosave and you don't want to get stuck with an almost destroyed Zeppelin. When you are ready to continue let Augustus know. Note that this will begin the final battle to end the game and you will not be able to go back to Aleroth on this save game. Quest Items Rewards Clues Each clue found rewards: *7920 exp, 1600 gold, and 2 skill books *Two choices of: 3960 exp, 1600 gold, 1 charm, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry (×2), 5 potions, or 2 potions sic Finding all five clues also rewards the "Sherlock of Aleroth" achievement. To boldly go where Rhode has gone before *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions Final reward (Turn-in to Augustus) *10560 exp, 2400 gold, and 3 skill books *3 of 9 choices Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests Category:Plot Quests